melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Unreleased Songs
Over 40 songs were recorded for Cry Baby and Dollhouse EP, posted on Melanie's YouTube channel and privated/deleted or made for a cancelled body of work and did not make the cut for various reasons. Some of these reasons are that the songs did not match the rest of the theme, that the standards were not met, or that Melanie just didn't like them. Here is a list of all the songs we know so far. This list also includes unreleased, possibly older songs that may or may not have been intended for formal release at all. Additional information can be found on the songs' pages. Bold typing indicates the song, or snippets of the song, have been leaked/performed at some point. Italic typing indicates the song was meant for either Cry Baby or Dollhouse EP, but didn't end up making the cut. Songs That Didn't Make The Cut *115663743 Getty | Melanie Martinez *Added | Melanie Martinez *Alone | Melanie Martinez *'A Thousand Words' | Melanie Martinez *'Birthing Addicts' | Melanie Martinez *Black and Blue | Melanie Martinez *'Blue Knees' | Melanie Martinez *''Bombs On Monday Morning'' | Melanie Martinez *'Bones Are Blue' | Melanie Martinez *'Can't Shake You' | Melanie Martinez *'Curly Cue' | Melanie Martinez *'Dear Porcupines' | Melanie Martinez *''Dressed In Mistakes'' | Melanie Martinez & Daniel Omelio *Empty Life | Melanie Martinez *Frantic | Melanie Martinez *Go! | Melanie Martinez *Go On Away | Melanie Martinez *'Gold Diggin' Love' | Melanie Martinez *Goodbye | Melanie Martinez & Brian Fechino *''Half Hearted'' | Melanie Martinez & Miles Nasta *''Haunted'' | Melanie Martinez, Kara DioGuardi & Christopher Baran *Heart at the Door | Melanie Martinez & Reggie “Syience” Perry *Hey Alice | Melanie Martinez *I Hear You Breathing | Melanie Martinez *'Intervals' | Melanie Martinez *I Scream | Melanie Martinez *'I Think I'm Crazy' | Melanie Martinez *''Jump Rope'' | Melanie Martinez *Life Got In The Way | Melanie Martinez & Carmen Cervantes *Life Is Good | Melanie Martinez, Brian Fechino and Pete Martinez *Lonely Walk | Melanie Martinez & Pete Martinez *Lover Boy | Melanie Martinez, Kinetics & One Love *'Million Men' | Melanie Martinez *Moody | Melanie Martinez & Brian Fechino *'Night Mime' | Melanie Martinez & Rick Markowitz *Normalcy Will Never Be Achieved | Melanie Martinez *Oddity | Melanie Martinez *Outta Time | Melanie Martinez *Pondering | Melanie Martinez *''Psycho Lovers'' | Melanie Martinez & Daniel Omelio *Questions | Melanie Martinez *'Race' | Melanie Martinez *'Rough Love' | Melanie Martinez *'Run' | Melanie Martinez *''Schizo'' | Melanie Martinez, Kinetics & One Love *Silence Says | Melanie Martinez, Kinetics & One Love *'Smoke' | Melanie Martinez *Sorry | Melanie Martinez *Spanish | Melanie Martinez *Spies, Part 1 | Melanie Martinez *Spies, Part 2 | Melanie Martinez *''Stay For Love'' | Melanie Martinez, John Feldman & Neon Hitch *Story of an Insomniac | Melanie Martinez *Strange Feelings | Melanie Martinez *Time Flies | Melanie Martinez *'The One' | Melanie Martinez *''Until Sunrise'' | Melanie Martinez & Reggie “Syience” Perry *Use Extreme Caution | Melanie Martinez *Violent Disease | Melanie Martinez *What Are You Doing | Melanie Martinez *Where Are You Tonight? | Melanie Martinez *''Where Do Babies Come From?'' | Melanie Martinez *'Wicked Words' | Melanie Martinez & Jared Dylan *''You Love I'' | Melanie Martinez, Kinetics & One Love Trivia * Tag, You're It replaced Jump Rope, Play Date replaced Half Hearted, and Soap replaced Haunted at the last moment. * Bombs On Monday Morning, Blue Knees, Night Mime, You Love I, Can't Shake You, Million Men, and Wicked Words all had their studio versions leaked. *Acoustic songs such as Dear Porcupines, Bones Are Blue, Intervals, Rough Love, Million Men, The One and Race had their studio sessions leaked, not their official studio versions. *''Where Do Babies Come From?, ''Dear Porcupines and A Thousand Words are the only explicit unreleased songs. **''Dear Porcupines'' is only considered to be explicit sometimes, since it was usually performed without swears. Category:Unreleased Songs Category:Unleaked Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs Removed From Cry Baby Category:Songs Removed From Dollhouse EP Category:List